User blog:MegaSmiley/Ace Spade
Ace Spade is based on the user awesomemurder3 "I might be bluffing or I might not be. Now are you going to call or fold ?" ~ Ace before beating & taking all of Whinchester's money. 'Appearance' Ace wears the standard helios outfit togheter with a white top hat with an "Ace of Spades" playing card put in the band of the hat. Ace always carries multiple decks of playing cards in his suit. 'Personality' Ace is a man who loves gambling and a good game of cards. Ace prefers to play poker over other card games but is equally skilled in all card games. Ace has a habit of almost never folding a hand in poker but instead bluffing through the game by taking large risks. 'Backstory' Ace's family owned a bar in the middle of nowhere near a highway which was used by alot of bikers so Ace spend his childhood surrounded by these rough & tough bikers mostly helping out his parents by bringing around the drinks and food. Around the age of 8 Ace had developed an interest in the card games that were mostly played by the bikers in the bar but mostly for the game of "poker". It turned out Ace was naturaly skilled at playing card games and begun challenging the bikers around to games in which most of the time he would take most of their money. When the rumor of the gambler kid spread around more & more bikers came to the cafe to challenge Ace and always resulting in their loss. While most bikers were amused by this gambling kid a small group of bikers did not share that feeling. The biker group torched down the bar causing Ace & his family to move out. At the age of 15 Ace decided to go out to wander the world in search of more interesting people to play against eventually ending up at the Team Dimensiona base where he lost for the first time in a round of poker against Reggie Pereskia (In that same round he did beat Winchester Rotomo, Alaric Palissade and Gardi Nakara tho). Now Ace stays at Team Dimensiona where he organizes a game of poker every saturday night taking most of the interns money. 'Moveset' Ace is a helios user who strangely enough uses the game of poker itself to fight his enemies. Note!: Ace's moveset is completely different from the normal DB moveset. Ace's way of attacking is literally by playing poker and his E,R & F are all supportive moves to help out in his LMB. His E,R & F also don't have a normal time cooldown but their cooldown depends on the amount of times you draw after using said move All moves except for LMB can only be used when you have less then 5 cards in your hand. 'Moveset:' Passive: "Poker Ace" '' Ace begins the game with a hand of 5 cards. These cards show just above the enemy health bar as a GUI. Ace can only have 5 cards in his hand at maximum. Just above the cards is a button with "Play" which will play the cards picked with LMB. '''Q: '"Destiny Draw" ''Ace draws cards from his deck of playing cards until he has 5 cards. These cards range from 2 to Ace with no Joker cards aswell as ranging from the 4 suits of Hearts, Spades, Diamonds or Clubs. '''E: '"Numbers Only" ''A GUI pops up with cards ranging from 2 to 10 with all random suits (Hearts, Spades, Diamonds or Clubs). By clicking 1 of the cards Ace will add that card to his hand. This counts as a draw. The cooldown for this move is 4 draws (Meaning you must draw 4 times before you can use this move again. Technically 3 times since this move counts as a draw itself) '''R: '"Dressed in Suits" ''A GUI pops up with the 4 suit symbols. Picking 1 of these suits will add a random card ranging from 2 to Ace from the picked suit to your hand. This counts as a draw. The cooldown for this move is 5 draws. '''F: '"House of Royalty" ''A GUI pops up allowing you to pick a suit then to pick which card to add to your hand ranging from Jack, King, Queen or Ace. This counts as a draw. The cooldown for this move is 10 draws. '''LMB: '"Gambler of Legend" ''When clicking a card that card gains a yellow border to indicate it's picked. By pressing the "play" button above the hand the chosen card(s) are played and a move is used in accordance with what was played. This attack list begins with the lowest order hand then goes to the highest order. '''High Card: '''If none of the other hand options can be played the highest chosen card will be played shooting out a large card dealing damage which becomes higher according to how highly ranked the card played was (1 being the lowest, Ace being the highest). '''Pair: '''If 2 of the same cards were chosen (such as 2x 4's or 2x Kings) Ace shoots out 2 large cards next to eachother dealing double the damage it would have dealed if it was a High Card. '''Three of a Kind / Four of a Kind: '''Basically the same as High Card & Pair except it shoots out three cards and deals triple the card damage with Three of a Kind & four cards with quadruple the damage for Four of a Kind. Three of a kind = 3 of the same number, 3x 6's, 3x Queens etc. Four of a kind = 4 of the same number. '''Straight: '''Choosing 5 cards scaling from lower to higher in numbers such as 3,4,5,6,7 or 10-J-Q-K-A will have Ace shoot out a row of 5 cards next to eachother dealing very high damage to enemies hit. Ace can count as both low card being 1 (A-2-3-4-5) or as high card (10-J-Q-K-A). '''Flush: '''Choosing 5 cards all from the same suit such as 5 Hearts or 5 Clubs will result in the 5 cards appearing on the floor in a circle around Ace which will spin around him. Allies hit by the cards are healed for 20% of their maximum health while enemies hit are dealt medium/high damage. The card circle will disseapear after 6 seconds. '''Royal Flush: '''The highest hand in Poker. You must choose 10-J-Q-K-A all 5 of the same suit to use this move. This is a very rare hand to get. Upon playing this hand 5 very large cards are shot out next to eachother with a radius that makes it very hard to miss. Upon hitting an enemy this deals insanely high damage. '''Note:' Ace's LMB attack has a 1 draw cooldown meaning you must draw after playing cards. 'Trivia' - Ace's name comes from the card "Ace of Spades" which is the same card that is put in his top hat. - Ace's LMB attack does not include the poker hands: "Two Pairs", "Straight Flush" or "Full House" - His moveset is a pure gamble on drawing the right cards to use high ranked attacks such as straight or flush which is made easier thanks to E,R & F adding cards to your hand. - Ace's current record against Reggie Pereskia in poker is 9 wins to 10 losses. Category:Blog posts